Currently, in a production line of glass substrates, glass substrates having different patterns are mainly produced by using different masks for exposure. That is, when a gate layer is exposed, a mask corresponding to the gate layer needs to be used. When several layers are exposed, masks corresponding to the respective layers need to be used. The same layer of different products may have different masks due to different designs. Hence, the exposure system is required to store a large number of masks and it takes a long time for engineers to confirm the masks each time they are used for production. Meanwhile, during production, the exposure system needs to retrieve different masks frequently, which causes a great waste in labor, power and time.
With development of communication technologies, Internet of Things (IoT) has become an important component of the new generation information technology, which is also a critical development phase in the “information” era. The IoT connects anything with Internet for information exchange and communication in accordance with a defined protocol via information sensing devices such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), infrared sensor, Global Positioning System (GPS), so as to achieve intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management.
Therefore, it becomes a technical problem to be solved regarding how to provide exchange between a local PC or a mobile device and a mask pattern generation device in a field device (i.e., exposure system) via a network or a cloud (i.e., IoT technique), thereby allowing reading/writing of mask information from/to the field device.